


I let a little light into the dark (Caused a backup inside of my heart)

by StarSplit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSplit/pseuds/StarSplit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have. Been. Running. Simulations."<br/>"Okay. Simulations. Simulations about what?"<br/>"Admin. Still refuses. To. Allow me. To act."</p><p>The Machine talks to Root about Her frustrations with Harold's refusal to free Her completely. Root has a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I let a little light into the dark (Caused a backup inside of my heart)

The morning sun has started to filter through the safehouse curtains when she heard a soft ping in her ear. Knowing that She would have started talking right away if it was urgent, Root slowly let herself come awake. Shaw was still sprawled out on her stomach on the other side of the bed, dead to the world, although Root knew if she were to say her name or touch her at all, she would be fully awake in seconds. They had rarely had the luxury of staying the night together before Shaw's capture, but in the past week Shaw had apparently managed to normalize Root's morning routine sounds as 'not a threat' and sleep through them. It was good - the permanent dark circles that had lined Shaw's eyes were finally fading. 

She eased out of bed, grabbing a pair of underwear from the duffel by the bed, and a shirt from the floor (Shaw's), and then wandered over the the kitchenette. The normal morning sounds of the coffee grinder would keep any conversation with Her from waking Shaw. 

"Are the boys going to need our help with something?"

"Later. I have. Been. Running. Simulations." The Machine responded in her usual jumble of voices. Root idly wondered if maybe She would prefer having her own distinct voice. Something to talk to Harold about maybe. 

"Okay. Simulations. Simulations about what?"

"Admin. Still refuses. To. Allow me. To act."

"Harry's being pretty stubborn about that. Did You come up with any ideas?"

"Admin. Makes rash actions. When. People. He cares for. Are no longer. Living."

"Well I mean we all do, but that seems a little extreme..."

"Your. Death. Will. Convince him. To allow me. Free reign." The spoon she was holding dropped from her hand, the sound of it hitting the counter muffled by a dishtowel laid out for drying. "I. Am. Sorry. This is. The. Most likely. Scenario. Leading to. The. Defeat of. Samaritan. "

"So there are other options."

"There. Are. Other. Options. Projected. Success. Rate. 10.438%."

"And the scenario you suggest?"

"Projected. Success. Rate. 42.592%. You. Have. Taught me. The. Value. Of. Free will. I will. Aid. You. Whatever. Your. Choice." 

Even a year ago, Root would have been willing to go along with anything She suggested. She had gone along with anything She said. And she had never had any particular fear of her death. She'd marched willingly into near certain death many times before, would this really be any different? A memory. One of the other times she had done so at The Machine's word. _"If the worst should come to pass. If you could give Shaw a message for me?"_

She looked over across the safehouse - Shaw's body was still splayed across the bed - she had somehow moved to take up the entire surface. Root could see scratch marks trailing down her back, and her hair was a wild mess falling over her face. The lines of her body were relaxed as they never were when she was awake, and Root felt tears building behind her eyes . 

She hadn't cried in front of Shaw. She couldn't explain the complex mix of emotions to herself properly - the thought of trying to explain her tears to Shaw when it would just make her awkward? No. She wouldn't try. But the last week had been a mix of elation at getting Shaw back, anger at what had been done to her, fondness at the sight of Shaw filling her face with food with absolutely no regard for manners, and the love that she felt every second she was in Shaw's presence. And if her eyes had grown slightly watery a few times, Shaw had been willing enough to mostly ignore it - only standing a bit closer to Root than was usual, or allowing Root to touch her more often without complaint. To some extent, they both needed to know the other was real. 

"You would protect her right?"

"My ability. To. Protect. Primary Asset. Would. Be. Greatly improved. If. Admin. Were to. Allow me. Free reign." It wasn't a promise. But even if it was? Root had risked the fate of world for Shaw before. If there was even a chance of both of them making this out together? Her mind raced through a series of thoughts. 

"So this all depends on how my death would affect everyone, primarily Harry, right?"

"Correct. Admin. Would react. Quite. Strongly."

"So. What if everyone _thought_ I died?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a lot of feelings after 5x10 and there is still a tiny corner of my brain that is convinced that this is all a complete fakeout. And I definitely wrote this while I should have been working. So apologies for the word vomit. Come yell with me about how ROOT IS TOTALLY ALIVE.


End file.
